Two and Two Together, Chapter 7 conclusion
by uxorious
Summary: Everyone FINALLY puts two and two together -- FOREVER -- see what I mean!


Two and Two Together, cont'd and conclusion: Chapter 7 -- On the Wings of Love

Chapter 7 – On the Wings of Love

A/N: Well, this chapter will be as sappy as you can get it after some crazy antics. For full effect, you must sing the lyrics and 'hear' the music of any songs I allude to in your mind – I won't print the lyrics. Hope you enjoy!

One Step Down Jazz Café  
Washington, DC  
2008

Varese had just finished her first set. This was always her toughest as her performance had to be pitch-perfect and selections had to come from jazz classics – Billie Holliday, Norah Jones, Etta James, Ella Fitzgerald, Louie Armstrong, Oscar Peterson, etc., etc. Her second set was often just a whole lot of fun as the crowd was looser, the songs were a mix of jazzy tunes, audience requests, chanteuse's prerogative, sometimes one or another of the musicians would just start playing something and the rest of the performers would pick up the beat and lyrics, sometimes the set would expand into a sort of amateur, karaoke, or 'jazz idol' session, and occasionally, the 10 o'clock would lapse into a full-blown intense jam and jivin' extravaganza. She could now relax and always ate her light supper inbetween sets. Sturgis had his arm around Varese as he lovingly watched her eat some strawberries dipped in chocolate – he always made sure the house had her favorite dessert on hand for his 'leading lady'. He was feeling happy and relaxed, too. He watched with satisfaction and amusement as Dr. Elliott and Mac chatted and laughed away on the other side of the table. They were getting along like a house on fire and he couldn't be more pleased. Both DJ and Mac seemed to be really enjoying themselves and each other. DJ was now just regaling the whole table with his Louis Armstrong impersonations and then stories of his sax and trombone playing as a child and Varese and Mac were crackin' up. DJ turned out to be quite the comedian!

Suddenly, Sturgis caught sight of something at the front entrance that made him inwardly cringe, panic, and abruptly, but discreetly, excuse himself from the table. Mac and DJ were facing the stage side of the club, so they didn't see a thing. Varese was laughing and directly looking at the Mac and DJ who were across from her, so she was totally preoccupied. Sturgis also thought of the perfect excuse to quickly make his dash as he said, while still giving a slight laugh to DJ's fun impersonations and stories:

"Hey, everyone – all this joviality has made ME extremely thirsty and my lovely songstress here has packed the house – I don't see a waiter in sight – I'm heading to the bar to pick up a second round. Be back in a tick"

Everyone was laughing so hard, they just appreciatively agreed and waved him off as they continued with their chit-chat.

Sturgis moved with intent and purpose as he zeroed in on none other than Harmon Rabb, Jr., who had just entered the café with a tall, long-legged redhead (think Meghan Ransford – 'Automatic for the People') with eyes batting upward to Harm's as she draped her arms around his neck planting a big, sloppy kiss all over his face! 'Of ALL nights for old Romeo to take him up on his offer to catch Varese's act and to bring his new lady along!! He was supposed to be TAD, wasn't he?! Man, what rotten timing – well, I'm just gonna have to make sure he doesn't get anywhere NEAR Mac and doesn't ruin her night AND her chances at happiness!'

Little did Sturgis know that the five minutes before Harm entered the bar, he stopped the red-headed woman from being mugged just a block away. He scared off two hooded culprits who were trying to get her purse. He then offered to walk her to car, but she was actually on her way INTO the club and, of course, followed him and then stuck like glue to his side. Harm was politely trying to extricate her from himself, not at all enjoying her touch or her clinging. He very politely, but firmly told her he was meeting his date inside and asked her to PLEASE stop man-handling him. She said she would ONLY if she could give him a thank you kiss – and THAT was the moment Sturgis caught! Harm was actually disgusted by the kiss and quickly removed her arms from his neck. Sturgis didn't see that part in his huffing and puffing his way to the bar making sure he could plant himself in a strategic position to grab a hold of Harm before he made his way further into the club and toward Mac's table. The next thing Sturgis saw was Harm's red-headed 'flame' scurrying off in the direction of the lady's room while Harm made his way to the bar and THAT'S when Sturgis made his move -----

Sturgis (sticking out his own big arm to obstruct Harm from moving further down the bar toward the tables): "Oh no you don't, big guy!"

Harm (surprised by Sturgis' ominous tone, but happy to see him): "Sturgis – HI! I made it here earlier than I thought, but I'm sorry I missed Varese's first set. I'm really looking forward to hearing her 10 o'clock!"

Sturgis (still grumpily) :"Yeah, I'll bet you are – you and you're luscious DATE!"

Harm (STILL puzzled by Sturgis' tone, but apparently Mac must have told Sturgis they were dating by the last remark he just made): "Ah, yeah and speaking of my LUSCIOUS, DELICIOUS, and DELECTABLE date – where is she?" (as he looked around scanning the room)

Sturgis (cringing at this last comment of Harm – 'if Mac sees them together, she'll be SO hurt' – Sturgis was now SUPER glad Mac had at least DJ at her side so she didn't look so lonely and pathetic – Lord knows, she WASN'T, but he KNEW that Mac was in love with Harm, no matter how many wonderful guys would grab a chance at being with HER – you just can't help who you fall in love with and he THOUGHT Harm felt that way for Mac, and now here Harm comes all 'in love' with someone else – who, by the way, looked nice enough, but in Sturgis' opinion didn't hold a candle to Mac in looks or the way she carried herself – AND Sturgis felt that Mac would be good for his buddy – he needed a woman like Mac, but hey, if Harm was clueless enough to miss out on Mac, then he was just a wimp. Mac deserved better!!): "Well, I saw her scurrying to the ladies room after you two were sucking each other's faces off!! She must be painting her face up again!"

Harm (NOW looking at Sturgis really puzzled and concerned): "Sturgis – what are you talking about – I haven't even SEEN her yet, let alone 'sucked her face off'!"

Sturgis: "Oh, don't give me that – I SAW you with her – at the front door – I mean, Harm, why come here if that's what we're all going to have in OUR faces all night – why not just go back to your or her place or get a room, dammit?! Look, Mac's here tonight with us – and we're with a group – Mac actually came with somebody – they're right over there and Mac's having a ball, I don't want to spoil her night. If you care anything at all for HER, Harm, you and your girl should just leave"

All of a sudden, Harm started to put two and two together! Sturgis thought the red-head who accosted him was his date. Mac had obviously not yet said anything to Sturgis about him and her being together. And Mac came with……'WHAT, WAIT A MINUTE???!!!"

Harm: "WHAT DID YOU SAY? MAC CAME WITH SOMEONE?!!"

Sturgis (now smug): "Yeah, you heard me – there they are – right over there." (pointing to the table where now Varese was gone to the ladies room and DJ had his arm around Mac and was whispering in her ear and starting to lean into her– you see, DJ DID get the unspoken message from Mac, early-on AND ALL night long, that she wasn't interested in him, in that way….BUT…. he had had a few drinks, she had NO ring on her finger, whoever Mr. Right WAS – he wasn't here with her NOW and he was foolish enough to let someone like her out of his sight on a Saturday night, so – hey, why not go for it – she was INCREDIBLY desirable and he was willing to take his chances!)

Poor DJ!

Harm was LIVID!!! That JERK was all OVER HIS Mac AND her little yellow blouse!!! He tensed his fists and was ready to storm off to the table when Sturgis stood in his way.

Sturgis: "I said – NO, MAN! Let her go, Harm! You KNOW she loves you and you get a huge ego boost out of it! You can't have your cake and eat it, too! Other men, including my buddy DJ, there, see Mac as a desirable woman – someone they want to date, woo, fall in love with, even marry! I'm not letting you ruin this for her, Harm!"

Harm (pushing Sturgis away): "STURGIS – get out of my way – you have no idea what you're talking about! And what kind of a name is DJ? What -- did he just get off work from spinning records at the local hop? I'll give you my cake and eat it too and other men falling in love with Mac, Sturgis – get out of MY WAY? Wait, YOU KNOW that Mac loves me?"

Sturgis (STILL keeping a hold on Harm, but glad that he cooled down so he can maybe talk reasonably while he allowed DJ and Mac to have some together time): "Harm, Mac told me a long time ago that she loved you , that she was 'in love' with you. I was never supposed to say anything to you and I never DID until NOW. She deserves better Harm – better than you just stringing her along while you go off with others – and now while you get serious -- even MARRY someone. So, I set her up with a friend of mine – Dad's cardiologist. I arranged it so that he would pick her up and drive here with her. She RELUCTANTLY agreed – again, I think because she's still holding out on HOPE for YOU! It breaks my heart. But, she's been really having an incredible time tonight – with us – with him – I THINK she likes him…..I KNOW he's CRAZY about her! She's an incredible woman, Harm – not just a mighty Marine and your ex-partner at JAG. Let her go, man"

Harm(sighing and turning to the bar, exasperated, putting his head down and in-between his hands, catching his breath for a second to think what to do – should he explain things to Sturgis, should he kick his butt for setting Mac up with this guy, should he go over and grab THAT guy and kick HIS butt, should he walk away and let Mac enjoy the attentions of this new hot guy, he could barely get out Sturgis' name before they were interrupted when DJ walked up holding his hand to his very very red side of his face!)

What Harm and Sturgis JUST missed while they were squirmishing and discussing was Mac giving DJ a good hard slap!

DJ (walking up to Sturgis, slapping him on the back – Harm was still with his back to Sturgis and face down at the bar): "Wow, Sturgis – you told me Mac was a Marine Colonel with a great personality!"

Sturgis: "Yeah, well, she IS, isn't she?!"

DJ: "Oh, she's ALL THAT, for sure, but you left out a few things – one that she's a drop-dead gorgeous hot babe…."

Harm decided to listen in at THIS interesting conversation before he made himself known. He started to tense up and clench his fist again at that last comment.

DJ (continuing on): "And two, that she's madly in love with someone else (Sturgis now shook his head thinking that Mac must have TOLD DJ about her pining, unrequited love for Harm and how she CAN'T move on, how she is SO in love with Harm, etc. etc, and so on – man – what a darn pity – what a WASTE of a good woman) AND how she's DEEPLY involved with this guy and could NEVER ever even THINK about kissing or touching or being ANYTHING more than friends or sisterly. Sturgis, she did let me know from the minute I picked her up and ALL NIGHT LONG what the score was and I crossed the line just now with her – I deserved everything she just said to me, I apologize to YOU for crossing the line with her – and man, she is ONE strong lady!!! (as he rubbed his face again – Harm was now peeking at DJ from the corner of his eye with a shit-eating grin!). Look, Sturgis, please don't let this put you off from introducing me to any of your other beautiful, smart, funny, sexy women friends. And whoever this guy is that Mac is in love with – I'd LOVE to shake his hand and perhaps, SOME sense into him, TOO! What a damn fool for leaving a hot beauty like her waiting around for HIM! Who is this guy, anyway, Sturgis – do YOU know him?!!"

Sturgis (who was NUMB and totally confused at this point) stuttered: "I…I…I.."

And then Harm turns to DJ and extends his hand out to shake his hand, saying: "Hi there, Harmon Rabb, Jr. And you are ABSOLUTELY right – I AM a fool for keeping my date, my girl, and the love of my life waiting TOO DAMN LONG!! Gentlemen?!"

Harm then boldly marched his beautiful, strong body (dressed, btw, to match Mac EXACTLY --again serendipitously -- in a rose-colored polo --showing all his muscles -- and yellow khaki slacks, with his bomber jacket slung over his shoulder) over in the direction of the table where his woman was. Mac sensed him and turned around, stretched out her arms toward him, smiling broadly, cheerily saying; "Hey, YOU MADE IT!!! (but then noticing the darkened, determined, DANGEROUS look in his eyes, warned out): "Haaaaarrrrmm!!!!"

He said nothing as he grabbed her and kissed her for all he was worth. She was a bit wary, at first, only because she was slightly embarrassed to do this in front of an audience –but only for 2 seconds as she couldn't resist melting in his arms and kissing him back. They kissed for SEVERAL minutes, repositioning themselves from time to time and were lost in their own world, completely oblivious to the hoots and hollers of the patrons witnessing this romantic, sexy sight of two lovers inhaling and exhaling each other's life out of and into one another and coming together as one.

Sturgis was GOBSMACKED. He was standing there pointing one index finger at Harm and his other index finger at Mac and was just shaking his head as if to say -- 'so is she the woman you've been dating and is he the friend you invited tonight….???!!" Varese approached him, grinning from ear-to-ear and whispered "Have you put 'two and two together', yet, darling?"

DJ just kept sighing: "All the cool girls are taken!"

The red-head was sitting cross-legged at the bar, scowling: "Figures a guy like him would be with a girl like her"

Finally, Harm ended the kiss and took Mac's face in his hands. He huskily uttered: Mac, you look beautiful --you are so beautiful and I love you." He sat down on a chair and pulled her down on his lap. "And I need you. I'm a man who loves you and needs you, Mac. (And now whispering to her): "Mac, I need you 'closer' – I want you! But, I know a lot of people say that 'little piece of paper' doesn't matter, but, Mac –we're lawyers and the symbols DO mean something – for us, at least. I want that first. I want to commit to you legally and in the eyes of God, first, before we come together, totally, as one body. YOU are the most important PTB in my life and I want to propose that you take me for life as your life partner as soon as possible"

Mac(chuckling tearfully): "Are you proposing?"

Harm: "I'm proposing – let's get married! I know I promised that we'd 'date' for awhile, but we can 'date' AFTER we get married! Getting married doesn't mean the romance and the flowers and the dinners and all that has to stop!" (Now he whispers): "I need the love-making, too, Mac!" (Mac laughs at this and kisses him passionately). "I give you my life and with this ring (now taking out a little black box and opening it up to reveal a beautiful canary yellow round diamond flanked by smaller clear round diamonds on both sides)), I betroth my heart and my soul to you and everything that I can to love you the way you deserve to be loved. You are the sunshine in my life, Mac and I hope this ring will always remind you of that (as he puts the ring on her finger). I also give you these (he gives her his gold wings in his other hand) because I know how much it worries you when I fly and I want you to know I'll give flying up just to have you worry-free and happy. We'll fly together on the wings of love. " He kisses her ardently again.

Mac (happy tears streaming down while placing his wings back in his hand and closing his fist and putting his hand to his heart): "Harm, these belong here (at his heart) and are a part of you! I would and could NEVER ask you to give up flying – now that I can tell you I love you. I worried when I was afraid that something would happen to you and you would never know my love – that WE would never love. I know now that you can fly and you'll always come back to my love – to OUR love. But I WILL keep this (lifting her hand up to look at her beautiful ring – Everyone in the room laughed). I love it! I love YOU!" They kiss again passionately. Varese comes over and hugs both Harm and Mac and then gets her band going and starts singing 'On the Wings of Love' followed by 'You are the Sunshine of My Life' followed by 'Move Closer' by Phyllis Nelson! The crowd cheered and clapped and everyone got up dancing.

Sturgis comes over and shakes Harm's hand and hugs him and gives Mac a big hug and congratulatory kiss. Even DJ comes over and congratulates the couple.

And so, Harm and Mac did get married on May 15th, just two weeks after the night Harm proposed! It was a beautiful spring day at the chapel in Annapolis and they had a simple, stylish affair for their friends and close family. Their honeymoon, compliments of Trish and Frank was spent in the Bahamas, making love for a week and then going up to the Rabb farm to recuperate and continue to make more love. They were DEFINETLY as compatible in that department as they thought they would be and THEN some. Harm was a VERY happy man and Mac wanted for NOTHING, uh hem!  
Mac accepted a position with the Judiciary and Harm stayed with JAG. They eventually went to London and then The Netherlands together where Harm continued as a JAG while Mac worked part-time on the bench in both countries. After these two postings, Harm came back as the JAG at Central Ops and Mac continued to work for the Judiciary. By now, they had two children – Mackenzie Rose Rabb and Harmon Matthew Rabb. Mattie had moved back with her real father for good, but remained close to Harm and the whole Rabb family and was a frequent visitor in their home, no matter where they were.

Indeed, Harm and Mac finally got it together and really did put Two and Two Together , loving each other completely and then bringing the fruits of that love – their two children-- into the world. Harm and Mac continue to date, passionately kiss, and make wild love together, to this very day!.

The End


End file.
